Darksong the tempestwing
This character belongs to SIL3NC3D WHISP3RS. Do not steal or I will stab you in your sleep (o'/\'o) This is my entry to the OC from Scratch competition. Appearance From a distance, this dragon looks like an icewing with melansim, with his arrow shaped bod and shockingly thin physique. But strangely, he is a Tempestwing, one completely different from the community of battle-ready and honourable dragons. His eyes are dark around the rims, an a glittering green iris stands out like an emerald against coal. He has a generic gray base color, but his wing membranes are black with chilling blood red markings. He is large, but not by too much, probably falling a few inches short of Kestrel or Morrowseer. He has incredibly sharp claws, ones that with one slash, could gut a dragon easily. A pity he doesn't like to use them though. Personality Darksong tends to stray from the norm. But then again, what is the norm? A degrading standard that dragons must follow so they can remain safe, a unspoken set of rules we are forced to follow or risk ostracization? Maybe that makes him better. But not better than most dragons. Darksong is, in two words, an overambitious coward. He cowers before the mightier warrior, uncaring what happens to others, as long as his scales remain unscathed. He's also not the one for respect. Bitterness guides his claws, often to (attempt to) slit the throat of another. Due to this behaviour, he is not well suited in a position in power. If he does land in a role with a large influence to those around him, he would cause havoc to pursue his own goals, whatever they may be. Luckily, such havoc would not last long as he would be demoted shortly after. Still, he wishes to be remembered, a figure forever haunting one's mind, so he never truly dies. when things go Darksong's way, (they rarely do) he becomes an arrogant and cruel opponent, as his mindset seems to convince him that once one thing goes right, nothing can go wrong. Such an attitude often ends with more bitterness as his plan backfires, with obvious but somehow overlooked details biting back in hilarious ways, so the tower to the top he built starts crashing down on top of him. He is determined, however, to be the most powerful individual, so he once again starts the labourious attempt. endeavours of the romantic kind disgust him, as does friendship. The closest he has ever gotten to someone was an alliance (and BOY that alliance did not last long) with a comrade. He tends to talk to much, and not even his way with words can save him from the verbal corners he runs himself into. His very few allies are often infuriated by this constant noise. Darksong also has a tendency to say things that he regrets later, whilst trying to make amends. He often talks only to either suck up to his superiors, or to brag about his current position unless, of course, it's the least respected place in the heirarchy. History Darksong was not an orphan, even though he found himself in a rather poor orphanage. His parents were wealthy criminals, the duke and duchess of the Phyrrian underworld. Unfortunately, they had no room for a dragonet, and dumped him at the nearest orphanage. Darksong knew from the start this was his fault. But why? Questions haunted him for what seemed to be an eternity. Until he realised the other orphans had been dumped too. most of the orphan's parents had been killed in a dangerous stunt or fight, which he soon realised could be associated with stupidity. As a dragonet, he vowed that he would never catch stupidity, and steered clear of the dragonets with the least education. A fool proof plan! His parents would love him, and he could be king of the world! As he grew older, and realised how foolish this act was, yet still avoided communication with the dragonets whom he considered to have a low IQ.He had to be better than them. The first tests from school came back, and he was esctatic to find that even though he did not score well in activities that involved strength (which the other students excelled in) he had aced the areas in logical thinking. Unfortunately, his ongoing good score went to his head, and he became arrogant and careless. This continued for years, and then, on the brink of adulthood, he made the boldest and most idiotic claim; "The gods were created just to scare everyone into submission!" Public outrage ensued. Darksong found himself exiled, and eventually wanted, as in his exile he assisted a band of theives in robbing the local community. this band was bound together by a fragile string. Each bandit reluctantly relied on this string to hold, and often made temporary alliances so their own claws could be held by another, not out of friendship, but out of practicality. But with claws as sharp and twitchy as Darksong's, within a year he was cast out, nothing more than a petty thief, bitter, arrogant and cowardly. Trivia * Darksong was originally based on this character http://transformersprime.wikia.com/wiki/Starscream , though I hope one day Darksong will be able to become different. * his parents are in sandwing custody for their crimes, unbeknownst to Darksong. Gallery Category:TempestWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal)